


Comme le soleil

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy-centric, M/M, Magic School, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang, Regret, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Triwizard Tournament, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Его цвет — жёлтый. Как фон на знамени его факультета. Как его разношенные и ужасно нелепые свитера, которые ему совершенно не шли. Как солнце на ясном летнем небе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Comme le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Comme le soleil (франц.) — подобный солнцу.  
> *  
> Это не я, это они сами.  
> Здешний Драко, объективно, мудак. Ещё он ничего не понимает, и я тоже.
> 
> Гибрид книжных и фильмовых элементов. Личные хеды и вольное обращение с каноном. Очень наивная работа.

— О, поглядите, никак наш чемпион решил почтить нас своим присутствием, — театральным шёпотом сообщила Панси группке других слизеринок, стоявших рядом, и все девушки в один голос захихикали.

С того конца коридора к слизеринцам-четверокурсникам действительно приближался Седрик Диггори в составе смешанной группы, в которой присутствовали как его однокурсники с Пуффендуя, так и несколько щебечущих девчонок с Когтеврана и Гриффиндора, с благоговейным трепетом смотревших на чемпиона Турнира трёх волшебников. Драко моментально выхватил его взглядом из толпы — не в последнюю очередь благодаря чудовищному яично-жёлтому свитеру, торчавшему из-под форменной мантии, да и к тому же Диггори среди прочих был самым высоким.

Привлечённые язвительным смехом, пуффендуйцы быстро обратили внимание, что стоявшая у них на пути слизеринская компания проявляет к ним повышенный интерес. Одни отреагировали на это настороженными взглядами, не особо желая встревать в неприятности, другие — вызывающими. Седрик относился скорее к числу первых, напряжённо уставившись на слизеринскую братию и как будто ища кого-то. И когда их с Драко взгляды встретились, Малфой почему-то затаил дыхание. Что греха таить, глаза Диггори умели зацепить внимание. Выразительные, тоже серые, как у него самого, но не блеклые почти до прозрачности, а более насыщенные, почти серебристые, надчёркнутые широкими тёмными бровями. Как минимум это объясняло, из-за чего так вздыхали девчонки, шушукаясь о «красавчике Диггори».

Седрик на ходу сказал что-то товарищам, кто-то из них его о чём-то его спросил, но он лишь отрицательно покачал головой и отделился от своей группы, направившись прямо к слизеринцам, тогда как его спутники пошли дальше, оглядываясь на него кто с недоумением, кто с тревогой.

— Ты ведь Драко Малфой? — полуутвердительно спросил Седрик, остановившись напротив.

— Собственной персоной, — не замедлил с ответом Драко, за нахальной ухмылкой скрывая приятное удивление, что старшекурсник, причём с другого факультета, знает его по имени. Прежде они не контактировали даже на квиддичном поле. Диггори лишь в прошлом году заступил в сборную своего факультета в качестве капитана и ловца, однако побороться с ним за снитч Драко так и не довелось. В наказание за попытку сорвать первый матч прошлого сезона выводом из строя ловца Гриффиндора, взбеленившаяся Макгонагалл самого Драко отстранила от участия в следующем матче между Слизерином и Пуффендуем, так что Флинту тогда пришлось в срочном порядке искать для своего ловца временную замену. Таким образом Малфой пропустил единственную пока возможность потягаться с «красавчиком» на поле.

— Можно тебя на минуту?

Остальные слизеринцы жадно наблюдали за ними, откровенно развесив уши. Панси и некоторые другие глумливо посмеивались в предвкушении потехи.

— А что так? — Малфой расправил плечи и сунул руки в карманы, чуть запрокинув голову из-за их с Седриком разницы в росте. — Говори прямо здесь, мне нечего скрывать от моих друзей.

Седрик нахмурил тёмные брови и чуть крепче сжал в пальцах лямку сумки, между тем как другой рукой — заметил Драко — теребил жёлтый краешек рукава своего свитера. Малфой с удовольствием подмечал эти маленькие признаки то ли неловкости, то ли раздражения. Выводить людей на эмоции было чуть ли не самым любимым его развлечением, и он с завидной регулярностью проделывал это с Поттером и парочкой его извечных подпевал, однако шанс вывести из себя «красавчика Диггори» особенно сильно разжигал его азарт.

— Идея со значками — твоя ведь работа?

— О, ты об этом? — деланно удивился Малфой и почти с нежностью погладил у себя на груди значок, который от его прикосновений трансформировался дважды: с красного «Поддержим Седрика» на зелёный «Поттер — смердяк» и обратно.

— Да, об этом. Я бы попросил больше их не распространять.

— Ууу, посмотрите-ка, некоторые совсем зажрались: уже собственных фанатов отшивают.

Кто-то сзади не удержался и прыснул. Седрику явно всё меньше нравился ход разговора, однако реагировать на издёвки он отказывался и сохранял более-менее ровный тон.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. Они сеют рознь между факультетами. У Гарри и так трудное время, пожалуйста, не добавляй к этому ещё и насмешки со всех сторон.

Драко прищурился.  
— Надо же, какая горячая забота о ближних. Это взыграла чемпионская солидарность или что-то ещё, о чём мы не знаем? — он вызывающе окинул пуффендуйца цепким взглядом с ног до головы. — Успели с Поттером _тесно_ подружиться после первого задания?

Другие слизеринцы уже давились со смеху, наслаждаясь сценой, а Драко непонятно из-за чего начинал злиться. Значит, уже _Гарри_? А каким-нибудь тошнотно-ласковым прозвищем он Поттера ещё не называет?

Седрик нахмурился сильнее прежнего, скулы у него пошли розоватыми пятнами, однако, вопреки ожиданиям, он и теперь отвечать на провокации не стал да и понял, судя по всему, что переубеждать слизеринца — пустая затея.

— Поступай, как знаешь, — вздохнул Седрик, поправил на плече лямку сумки, мелькнув краешком желтого рукава, и направился в ту же сторону, куда несколько минут назад ушли его товарищи. Драко без улыбки провожал его взглядом, чуть заметно сжав губы, и не реагировал на одобрительные комментарии однокашников.

Возможно, на первый взгляд и не было понятно, почему излюбленное развлечение на сей раз не принесло Драко Малфою привычного удовлетворения, да только причина была проще ломаного кната: ему попросту приглянулся Седрик. И это было странно, ведь обычно Драко Малфой не западал на внешность. Собственно говоря, никогда. Но тогда, в Большом зале, когда звучным голосом директора было объявлено имя первого Хогвартского чемпиона и Драко удостоил его — спешащего к преподавательскому столу и сияющего от смеси радости, удивления и взволнованности — взглядом… что-то шевельнулось внутри. Интерес? Желание узнать, что скрывается за этим симпатичным личиком? Или увидеть, как оно исказится в бешенстве, которое Драко уж постарается вызвать? Как бы там ни было, до сегодняшнего дня он предпочтитал считать всё это временным наваждением, на которое списал и тот факт, что за выступлением Диггори (надо признать, весьма впечатляющим) на первом испытании Турнира наблюдал внимательнее, чем за остальными. Кратковременная и вполне закономерная заинтригованность в человеке, посмевшем приковать к себе слишком много всеобщего внимания.

Так почему же сейчас ему было досадно смотреть, как Седрик уходит, не обращая внимания на свист и улюлюканья в спину? Скорее всего дело в том, что Малфою так и не удалось вывести его из себя, а ведь обычно ему превосходно удавалось проделать это с кем угодно.

  
Новых значков Драко больше не делал. Разумеется, просьба Диггори тут была не при чём, совершенно не при чём. Просто спрос на них всё равно уже упал. Поттер своими выкрутасами на метле во время первого задания весьма поразвлёк публику, так что охотников поиздеваться над ним знатно поубавилось. Ну да и дементор с ним, Малфою уже самому приелась эта затея.

  
***

  
Травянистую лужайку вблизи Чёрного озера затапливал солнечный свет, яркий и насыщенный, точно ивовый мёд. Последние октябрьские деньки выдались необычайно погожими, и многие ученики Хогвартса предпочитали до ужина проводить время на улице, нежась в ласковых лучах и насыщаясь их теплом в преддверии промозглого ноября. Некоторые даже брали с собой учебники, чтобы позаниматься прямо на улице, растянувшись на ещё не утратившей жизненные силы тёплой траве.

Группа из пары десятков пуффендуйцев — как парней, так и девчонок, со старших и младших курсов — сегодня облюбовала ближайший к воде участок лужайки, где было меньше всего деревьев и больше солнца. Эта компания, с их шарфами в жёлтую полоску и ярким многоголосым смехом над чьей-то особо удачной шуткой, казалась островком давно ушедшего лета в разгар осени.

Драко Малфой с молчаливой задумчивостью наблюдал за этой неоднородной, но тем не менее дружной солнечной компанией, сидя чуть поодаль, под сенью старой берёзы с толстым крепким стволом, к которому весьма удобно было прислониться спиной, присев на невысокую траву. Вообще-то сегодня он не горел желанием выбираться на улицу, планируя до ужина выполнить весьма объёмную письменную работу по зельям, заданную на следующую неделю. Он имел привычку выполнять домашние задания как можно раньше, желательно день в день, а не в самую последнюю минуту, как некоторые болваны, однако у Панси оказались совсем другие планы, а точнее она вознамерилась во что бы то ни стало вытащить его за стены школы и вместе проветриться. На его недовольные протесты она насмешливо заявила, чтобы он не переживал, поскольку немного солнца не повредит его аристократической бледности и красоте, чем спровоцировала у него бурное (по его меркам) негодование. В итоге же Малфой нехотя уступил неугомонной подруге. Он прекрасно знал, что проще согласиться, чем потом полвечера выслушивать её нытьё и преувеличенно огорчённые вздохи. Кроме того, стоило признать, что он и правда засиделся в четырёх стенах. В связи с Турниром трёх волшебников тренировок по квиддичу в этом учебном году не проводилось, а поскольку бесцельные прогулки ему не особо нравились, то нынче Драко появлялся на свежем воздухе реже обычного.

Со стороны пуффендуйцев раздался новый взрыв смеха в адрес торчащего из воды щупальца гигантского кальмара, по всей видимости всплывшего поближе к нагретой солнцем поверхности воды. Драко присмотрелся к происходящему, пытаясь понять, что это всех так развеселило. Оказалось, что щуплый мальчишка с младшего курса отважился бросить водяному чудищу крекер. Исполинское щупальце с поразительной ловкостью поймало в воздухе крохотное печеньице и тотчас скрылось под водой, чтобы уже через несколько секунд вынырнуть обратно и протянуться в сторону ребят, красноречивым жестом требуя добавки, что и послужило причиной всеобщего веселья.

— Как дети малые, честное слово, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Панси, качнув вытянутой на траве ногой и поймав солнечный блик носком лаковой туфельки.

Драко ничего на это не ответил. В конце концов вылазка на улицу была её затеей, так что пускай теперь не жалуется на его молчаливость. К тому же его внимание сейчас занимало что-то другое. Кто-то. С тёмно-русой шевелюрой, серыми глазами, в чудовищном бесформенном свитере лимонного цвета с каким-то невнятным узором. Это ж каким инвалидом по части вкуса надо быть, чтобы прикупить себе такой?

Драко глядел на Седрика, невольно хмурясь в задумчивости. С того дня, как Диггори подошёл к нему один, дабы замолвить словечко за шрамоголового придурка, Малфой постоянно ловил себя на том, что невольно высматривает пуффендуйского чемпиона в толпе. Не то чтобы это стоило больших усилий: Седрика Диггори почти всегда было запросто отыскать по одному из его кошмарных свитеров в жёлтой палитре, либо по скоплению щебечущих фанаток и фанатов вокруг него. Малфоя раздражало даже наблюдение за этим со стороны, но Седрик, по всей видимости, процветал под таким вниманием; а может, он и до своего чемпионства всегда был общительным и любил большие компании, как знать. До Турнира трёх волшебников Драко не обращал на него внимания. Ему в принципе было побоку на преобладающую массу учеников с других факультетов и тем более с других курсов. И тем сильнее злило, что теперь со стороны могло показаться, будто он стал одним из воздыхателей «красавчика Диггори». Разумеется, это было не так. Он же не какая-нибудь там сопливая малолетка, чтобы тащиться по крутым смазливчикам.

_Но тогда какого боггарта…_

— …в Хогсмид?

— Что?.. — рассеянно переспросил он, поворачиваясь на голос.

— Ничего, — обиженно-раздражённо буркнула сидевшая рядом Панси и отвернулась.

Драко устало вздохнул.  
— Ну извини, уже и задуматься нельзя?

— С тобой это частое явление в последнее время. Задумываешься. Всякий раз, как в поле зрения окажется мистер Я-Красавчик-Но-Мне-Плевать-На-Ваши-Глаза, — выдала Панси, ссылаясь на пристрастие пуффендуйского чемпиона к одежде вырвиглазных оттенков.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — ответил Драко вопросом на вопрос, вздёрнув бровь и стараясь поддерживать максимально непринуждённую ироничную интонацию. У него возникло смутно неприятное предчувствие касательно возможного направления этого разговора, а потому лучше было поскорее перевести тему. — Ладно, проехали. Так о чём ты там говорила?

Панси, всё это время не сводившая с него глаз, с какой-то непонятной усмешкой ответила:  
— О Хогсмиде в эти выходные. Хотела сходить вместе. Но я, разумеется, пойму, если ты предпочтёшь и это время посвятить созерцанию…

— Глупости, — отрезал Драко, пока она не добавила чего-то ещё, что ему скорее всего не понравится. — Пойдём. Всё равно заняться будет нечем, домашку всю переделал.

— Ну, как скажешь, — ухмыльнулась Панси, наконец-то перестала есть его взглядом и сомкнула веки, чуть запрокинув голову и подставив лицо солнцу, что пронизывало кроны деревьев, а немного погодя заметила, не открывая глаз: — Очень солнечно сегодня, правда?

Драко перевёл взгляд в сторону гомонящей пуффендуйской компании. Седрик, сидевший почти в самом её центре, в этот момент щекотал того самого младшекурсника, который отважился покормить гигантского кальмара. Мальчишка восторженно верещал в его руках, а Диггори от души хохотал, необъяснимо выделяясь на фоне многоголосого смеха остальных. Или это только казалось? Поскольку Драко уже научился узнавать его даже по голосу, сам не заметив, когда именно это случилось.

— Да.

  
***

  
От обилия огней и красок пестрило в глазах. Парадные мантии всех расцветок и фасонов, замысловатые причёски, блёстки, стразы и украшения, стук высоких каблуков и скрип начищенных до блеска ботинок. Со всех сторон — возбуждённый гомон, шутки и смех, радостные оклики друзей и приятелей, встречавших друг друга в толпе, восхищение и похвалы нарядам друг друга, бурное предвкушение предстоящего мероприятия, ажиотаж по случаю предстоящего выступления «Ведуний».

Всеобщее радостное возбуждение было заразительно. Даже для Драко Малфоя. Никто в его жизни не знал, и сам он под страхом смерти не признался бы, но Драко любил танцевать. Аристократическо-слизеринская сдержанность — сдержанность в квадрате — не позволяла этого выражать, но внутри у него всё сладко замирало от восторга всякий раз, когда родители приглашали к ним в мэнор учителя танцев. Однако его обучение этому искусству завершилось несколько лет назад, и с тех пор ему лишь несколько раз выпадала возможность потанцевать на настоящих мероприятиях такого рода.

Он стоял в исподе лестницы напротив Большого зала в ожидании своей танцевальной партнёрши на сегодняшний вечер. Выбор его был очевиден по ряду причин. Во-первых, у слизеринцев не в почёте было водиться с представителями других факультетов. Во-вторых, он не горел желанием идти ни со старшекурсницей, ни с младшекурсницей даже со Слизерина. В-третьих, в его классе имелось лишь две девочки, и одна из них — Милисента — на следующий же день после объявления о предстоящем Святочном бале с гордостью и во всеуслышание сообщила, что идёт туда с пятикурсником. Стало быть, у Драко естественным образом оставался один возможный вариант, и это, к счастью, избавляло его от необходимости выбирать в принципе.

Всю эту логическую последовательность доводов он держал в голове, озвучивая своё предложение Панси во время обеда в Большом зале. Не нужно быть прирожденным легилиментом, чтобы догадаться, как она этого ждала. И Малфой понимал, что чем скорее выполнит необходимую формальность, тем быстрее выбросит из головы ещё один вариант, невозможный и совершенно невообразимый.

  
_— Пойдёшь со мной на бал? — без лишних предисловий спросил он за обедом, слегка повернув голову вправо и бездумно покручивая в бледных пальцах стакан сока. За столом напротив кто-то из сидевших к ним спиной пуффендуйцев по-видимому рассказывал нечто забавное, поскольку его рядом сидящие товарищи посмеивались. Находящийся к рассказчику лицом Седрик мягко улыбался, отчего в уголках его насыщенно-серых глаз залегли весёлые морщинки. Благодарение острому зрению, Драко мог разглядеть каждую из них по отдельности. И почему-то потребность пересчитать эти мельчайшие складочки кожи сейчас имела необъяснимую важность, затмевающую всё остальное._

_И не то Диггори в какой-то момент почувствовал на себе чужое внимание, не то это была простая случайность — так или иначе их глаза неожиданно встретились._

_— Пойду, — раздался совсем близкий голос. Девичий. Справа._

_Драко повернул голову. Панси глядела на него с тщательно скрытым за напускным самодовольством, но всё же узнаваемым радостным волнением._

_Всё правильно. На танцы положено идти с парой. Панс явно ждала его приглашения. И поскольку иных жизнеспособных вариантов он для себя не нашёл, то и думать тут было нечего. Без вариантов._

_— Отлично, — кивнул Драко и вновь скользнул взглядом к столу Пуффендуя, ощущая неясную досаду оттого, что Диггори опять смотрел только на кого-то из своих._

_Без вариантов._

  
— Подобрать, что ли, такого пригожего, пока кто другой не увёл?

Он чуть вздрогнул, вырываясь из задумчивости, и обернулся на голос. За его плечом стояла улыбающаяся Панси и поправляла тёмный локон, не то выбившийся, не то нарочно выпущенный из мудрёной причёски. Рюшек и бантиков, на вкус Драко, могло быть и поменьше в её светло-розовом наряде, но в целом смотрелся тот довольно мило.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он.

— Сама знаю, — вздёрнула нос Панси, хотя кончики ушей у неё всё же сделались в тон платью. — Ну что, идём? А то здесь натурально проходной двор.

Вокруг действительно становилось всё больше суеты и толкотни. С каждой минутой, приближающей начало бала, градус возбуждённого предвкушения увеличивался, и основная масса тех, кто уже встретились со своим танцевальным партнёром или партнёршей, спешили войти в празднично украшенный Большой зал. Драко подал руку своей спутнице, и они прошли в призывно распахнутые дубовые двери.

Большой зал преобразился до неузнаваемости. Гигантские факультетские столы исчезли, уступив место островкам небольших круглых столиков ближе к стенам, чтобы по максимуму освободить место для танцевальных манёвров. Народу уже собралось немало, однако никто пока не танцевал, ведь по традиции Святочный бал предстояло открывать чемпионам Турнира. А их пока что не наблюдалось в поле видимости. Не то чтобы Драко высматривал. И не то чтобы одну конкретную высокую фигуру, нет конечно. Ему просто хотелось поскорее приступить к любимому занятию.

Наконец, в какой-то момент по толпе прокатилось радостное волнение, стоявшие ближе к дверям люди расступились, и под торжественные начальные аккорды оркестра зал прошествовали друг за другом чемпионы Турнира трёх волшебников со своими танцевальными партнёрами. Процессию возглавляла Флёр Делакур с каким-то высоким старшекурсником Хогвартса, следом шёл Виктор Крам с девчонкой в бирюзовом платье, а за ними Седрик — подумать только! — не в жёлтом, а совершенно точно в чёрном смокинге, причём настолько безупречно сидящем по его фигуре, что у Драко мелькнула мысль, что это просто-напросто преступление: все остальные дни в году прятать такое тело под бесформенным тряпьём всех оттенков лимона. 

Колонну замыкали Поттер и Патил. Чемпионы со своими парами образовали круг внутри круга расступившихся зрителей, музыка заиграла в более энергичном темпе, и бал начался.

**

Остро пахнущий морозом ветерок приятно холодил разгорячённое лицо и игриво пробирался под одежду, вызывая лёгкие мурашки. Драко глубоко вдохнул и с наслаждением выдохнул, наблюдая за образовавшимся сизым облачком пара. Сюда, на призамковую площадь доносилась очень приглушённая музыка. Надо сказать, в Большом зале она была чересчур громкой, даже голова заболела. Собственно, под этим предлогом Малфой и оставил на время свою партнёршу и вышел подышать. А то, что незадолго до этого один из Чемпионов сделал то же самое — ну, так это обычное совпадение.

Сначала Драко прошёлся вдоль коридора перед Большим залом, однако там никого не оказалось. И тогда что-то подтолкнуло его выйти на улицу. И там, в нескольких метрах от входной двери, он сразу приметил высокую фигуру в чёрном смокинге. Малфой подошёл к нему молча, впрочем, не то чтобы крался. При его приближении Седрик слегка повернул голову, увидел, кто идёт, мягко улыбнулся и вновь обратил взгляд на небо. 

Драко остановился по правую сторону от него и тоже посмотрел на необъятное бархатно-синее полотно в россыпи звёзд. Он вдруг запоздало сообразил, что никак не обосновал свой приход. А Седрик почему-то не спросил. Словно они старые друзья, договорившиеся о встрече здесь.

— Праздник в самом разгаре, а один из гвоздей программы бесследно исчез. Как безответственно, господин чемпион.

Седрик выдохнул со смехом, явно стараясь скрыть свою застенчивость:

— Честно говоря, я не особо уверенно себя чувствую в танцах.

— Что, в самом деле? — скептически приподнял бровь Драко. Ему-то всегда казалось, Диггори из того раздражающего типа людей, которым без особого труда удаётся всякое дело, за какое ни возьмутся. — Идеал не так уж идеален? Вот и верь слухам после такого, — усмехнулся он, лукаво прищурившись на собеседника.

— Да какой там идеал, — отмахнулся Седрик, ничуть не обидевшись, но явно смутившись. — С координацией на метле проблем никогда не было, а вот на твёрдой земле… Скажем так, в грации и пластике я никогда не блистал. Будь у меня выбор, я бы лучше провёл этот вечер за столиком, но чемпионство обязывает, так что… — он неопределенно повёл рукой, как бы говоря, что деваться некуда.

— Ну, вынужден признать, со стороны всё выглядело не совсем катастрофически, — ухмыльнулся Драко, склонив голову набок и наблюдая, как на красивом лице Седрика проступает помесь приятного удивления с надеждой.

— Правда?

— По самым скромным оценкам эксперта.

Седрик рассмеялся уже не так зажато:  
— Это кого же, можно узнать?

— С шести лет на танцполе, как русалка в воде, — горделиво заявил Драко, указав на себя, и продемонстрировал короткое танцевальное па, своей гибкой плавностью и впрямь напоминающее движение какого-нибудь подводного создания.

— Впечатляет, — улыбнулся Диггори, наблюдая за ним с неподдельным восхищением. — А моей стихией танцы никогда не были.

— Не каждому дано, — с деланным сочувствием вздохнул Драко, приглаживая волосы и смахивая несуществующие пылинки с пиджака. — Но полагаю, ещё не поздно всё исправить. Будем спасать твою чемпионскую репутацию, — он расправил плечи, изящно потягиваясь и одновременно разминая шею.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — растерялся Седрик, неуверенно наблюдая за подготовительными действиями слизеринца.

— Учиться никогда не поздно. Давай, становись на исходную, чемпион, — Драко встал прямо напротив пуффендуйца и приподнял в характерном жесте руки, готовясь положить их на широкие плечи под тканью смокинга.

Драко поражался сам себе. Он что, действительно вот сейчас набился к Диггори в учителя танцев? Тело действовало с привычной лениво-непринуждённой грацией, между тем, как внутри всё обмирало от мандража. Вот сейчас Седрик расмеётся над ним, а то и оттолкнёт…

Однако Диггори, казалось, испытывал в данной ситуации ещё большее смущение, и это помогало Драко не терять присутствия духа, не удариться в позорное бегство и даже не ронять планку внешней самоуверенности.

Седрик осторожно положил большие изящные ладони ему на талию.  
— Должен заранее извиниться, я скорее всего отдавлю тебе несколько пальцев.

— Да уж, я заметил, ты как будто даже дышать на свою подружку боялся, не то что танцевать, — Драко мог заслуженно гордиться своей выдержкой и не дрогнувшим ни на йоту голосом, поскольку от рук Седрика у себя на талии у него по спине пронёсся целый табун мурашек. Но в то же время он с облегчением опустил собственные руки Седрику на плечи, слегка сжимая. — Танец — процесс обоюдный. Если ты ведущий, значит веди и направляй, а не просто двигайся сам по себе в надежде, что твоя партнёрша сама догадается, куда ей надо. Дерзай, чемпион.

Это было нечто немыслимое. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы подстроиться под манеру движения и ритм друг друга, а ступни Драко несколько раз рисковали превратиться в ласты, однако его язвительные, хотя и дельные указания, которым Седрик бесприкословно следовал, значительно улучшили положение, и вскоре юноши буквально летали по полуосвещённому двору, кружась в безумном темпе, а мелкие осечки и чудом не отдавленные в очередной раз ноги вызвали теперь только весёлый смех, и в конце их сумасшедшего пляса, уже очень отдалённо напоминавшего вальс, Седрик так раззадорился, что подхватил Драко, точно пушинку, за талию — сердце у того взлетело и задержалось у самого горла — пару раз прокружил в воздухе, после чего осторожно поставил перед собой. Пару мгновений — а может, и минут — они простояли друг против друга, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, с разрумяненными лицами и сбитым дыханием.

Наконец, немного отдышавшись, Драко резюмировал:  
— Что ж, пожалуй, ты не совсем безнадёжен.

— С таким великолепным учителем у меня были все шансы, — просиял искренней белозубой улыбкой Седрик. Драко не без сожаления ощутил, как тёплые сильные ладони исчезают с его талии, и вдруг одна из них протянулась к нему в раскрытом виде. — Спасибо тебе большое.

Драко нехотя расцепил пальцы, которыми — запоздало осозналось — всё ещё сжимал плотную ткань чужого смокинга в области плеч.

— За это будешь обязан уделать на Турнире остальных, чемпион. Не считая долга лично мне, — нагло ухмыльнулся он, пожимая протянутую ладонь.

— Дорого берёшь, — хмыкнул Седрик. — Но так и быть. Сделаю всё возможное.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

Повисла некоторая пауза, которая, впрочем, не была тягостной, во всяком случае для Малфоя. Они по прежнему стояли очень близко, но Драко почему-то боролся с искушением сделать ещё полшага вперёд. И чудилось, будто Седрик хочет того же самого. Или его внимательный, с поволокой, взгляд лишь казался таким из-за пространственной близости, в которой они находились? Драко неосознанно потянул носом — от Седрика очень хорошо пахло, но на парфюм это не проходило. Драко подумал, что скорее всего так пахнет сам Седрик и невольно вдохнул глубже. Из замка доносилась отдалённая музыка продолжавшегося бала, и редкие снежинки кружились словно бы в такт ей. На призамковой площади царил интимный полумрак и уединение, которое сейчас принадлежало лишь двум людям, застывшим друг против друга в хрупком пограничном мгновении, дальнейшее развитие которого зависело только от них.

Драко лишь теперь по-настоящему осознал, до чего Седрик красив. Вернее сказать, почему красив. Его лицо удивительным образом сочетало в себе и острые, и мягкие черты. Продолговатый разрез глаз, длинный прямой нос, вытянутый овал лица. Скулы высокие, но не резко выраженные, губы тонкие, но в то же время выпуклые и мягкие, подбородок широкий и округлый. Ко всему прочему, при близком рассмотрении в его лице выявлялась некоторая асимметрия. И Драко внутренне трепетал от восторга, что нашёл все эти детали, все эти неидеальности, делавшие человека перед ним ещё более настоящим и досягаемым. Ещё более красивым.

— Ну так… пойдём? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Седрик. Призрачная полусказочная дымка незримо развеялась в воздухе. — Наши дамы, наверное, уже нас хватились.

Драко сморгнул остатки оцепенелого морока.

— Ты иди. Хочу ещё подышать.

Седрик в последний раз одарил его мягкой улыбкой и устремился к прямоугольнику света, льющегося из распахнутого входа в замок. Драко проводил его взглядом, и когда широкая спина пуффендуйца исчезла за дверью, поднял глаза на усыпанное звёздами небо и набрал полной грудью свежий морозный воздух. В этот вечер ему было легко, так невероятно легко, как никогда в жизни.

  
***

  
— В кафе мадам Паддифут? Прибежище всех влюблённых придурков? В Валентинов день? Да ты смерти моей хочешь?

— Ладно тебе, просто полчасика посидим, не помрёшь! — ехидно осклабилась Панси, сложив на груди руки.

— Знаю я твоё «просто». Колись давай, чего задумала?

— Ну ладно, уел! В честь праздника там будут парочкам бесплатный кексик давать в подарок к любому заказу.

— Так вот как нынче оценивают любовь, — печально вздохнул Драко и с театральной драматичностью взялся за сердце. — Ты готова выставлять наши чувства напоказ перед всем миром ради кекса! Я разбит.

— Ещё чего! — прыснула Панси, прикрыв лицо ладонью. — Только не говори мне, что готов упустить шанс подсыпать жабьей икры в чашки каким-нибудь влюблённым придуркам, пока те сосутся, или ещё что-то подобное. Да ещё халявный кексик получить! Всего-то парочку изобразить надо, ну чего тебе, жалко, что ли?!

— О Мерлин, ладно, боггарт с тобой! Мёртвого достанешь! — обречённо застонал Малфой.

Если подумать, то и возразить ей нечем. Ничто так не поднимает настроение, как успешно подпорченная кому-нибудь свиданка. Да и вообще, сказать по правде, назначенная на грядущую субботу вылазка в Хогсмид представлялась не самой плохой возможностью хоть немного развеяться. После рождественских каникул преподаватели как с цепи сорвались, наваливая, по ощущениям, в три раза больше домашних заданий под тем предлогом, что, годовые экзамены ни для кого — за исключением чемпионов Турнира — не отменяли, а время до сессии пролетит, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть. С этим мало кто из учеников был согласен, но деваться некуда, приходилось корпеть над книгами с утра до ночи, прерываясь лишь для коротких перекусов.

Седрика он видел редко. Наверняка, уроков у того было не меньше, да плюс подготовка ко второму испытанию. Пересекались они лишь изредка за трапезой в Большом зале. Было несколько случаев, когда Седрик поймал на себе взгляд Малфоя и улыбнулся ему или помахал. Драко тут же отводил глаза из-за непонятного смущения.

Интересно, Седрик пойдёт этот раз в Хогсмид?

— Знала, что согласишься, — победоносно ухмыльнулась Панси.

**

Само собой, он знал, чего ожидать, и морально готовился к этому. Но менее тошнотворной ситуация не становилась. Куда ни плюнь — всюду обжимающиеся или склеившиеся в поцелуе парочки. Чего ради, спрашивается, выделять в году отдельный день, в который состоящие в отношениях как с ума сходят, будто остальные триста шестьдесят четыре дня у них не будет никакой возможности делать всё то, что они там делают? И вся эта приторно-экзальтированная атмосфера с сердечками, конфетти и цветами в разгар зимы… Мерзостнее ничего не придумаешь.

И разумеется, он должен был уже быть психологически готовым к тому, что увидит, однако ещё на входе в кафе мадам Паддифут с его жарким сладко-пряным запахом выпечки и цветочного чая Драко осознал, что сильно себя переоценил. Практически за каждым столиком, в каждом углу, так что и глаза некуда спрятать, — воркующие или целующиеся парочки. Преодолевая искушение сей же миг схватить Панси за рукав и выволочь из этого адского местечка куда подальше, он медленно вдохнул, стараясь между делом отключить обонятельное восприятие, затем так же медленно выдохнул.

— Полчаса. Ни минутой больше. Ты обещала.

— Помню я, не переживай так. Только сам не забудь подыграть, — хмыкнула Панси, поймала его за руку и потащила куда-то вглубь кафе, где в наименее освещённом углу чудом обнаружился свободный столик. Как только они сели, скинув верхнюю одежду на спинки стульев, Драко схватил со стола меню и уткнулся в него невидящим взглядом, лишь бы только не замечать окружающей амурной обстановки.

— Расслабься, дорогой, никто тебя тут не съест, — рука с ухоженными ноготками легла поверх его меню, вынуждая опустить его на стол, и лицо подруги вдруг оказалось непозволительно близко. Драко уже собирался возмутиться — она ведь прекрасно знает, как он ревностен к своему личному пространству! — однако Панс проигнорировала его предупреждающий хмурый взгляд, наклонилась и шепнула на ухо: — Игра началась, — после чего разразилась неестественно громким смехом, повиснув у него на плече. Из противоположного конца помещения к ним спешила и сама хозяйка — очень полная дама в синем шёлковом платье, с удивительной лёгкостью лавировавшая меж столиков, чтобы принять заказ у новоприбывших посетителей.

— Чего желаете, деточки? — ласково спросила она.

— Выбирай сама, любимая, я тебе полностью доверяю, — сказал Драко, титаническим усилиями не позволяя себе поморщиться от скрипящего на зубах сахара в собственном голосе.

— Ооо, это так мило, дорогой! — заумилялась Панси, подтянулась к нему и смачно чмокнула в щёку, оставив на ней изрядное количество розового блеска для губ, после чего стала перечислять для мадам Паддифут пункты их совместного заказа, водя аккуратным ноготком по меню, а в конце не забыла как бы невзначай напомнить о сегодняшнем специальном угощении для влюблённых.

Улыбающаяся владелица кафе, приняв заказ, удалилась, и Драко наконец-то смог позволить себе избавиться от чужеродного приторно-сладкого выражения, от которого чуть не треснуло лицо.

— Клянусь Мерлином, Панс, не будь ты девчонкой… — процедил он, яростно оттирая щёку от остатков липкого блеска.

— Оо, ты бы охотнее предпочёл меня в мужском варианте? Возможно, у меня было бы тогда побольше шансов, — ехидно прищурилась Панси, наконец-то слезая с его плеча.

— Так, я не понял, ты на что это-… — звук какого-то переполоха на входе заставил его прерваться. Звук хорошо знакомого голоса, если точнее.

— …догадаться, что народу сегодня будет под завязку. Ничего страшного, давай попозже зайдём, — увещевал Седрик Диггори свою спутницу.

— Да я до костей уже продрогла, мы и так два часа протоптались на морозе, — посетовала девушка-азиатка, в которой Драко признал танцевальную партнёршу Седрика со Святочного бала.

— А давайте за наш столик! — вклинился в разговор другой девичий голос. Из-за стола правее от входа приподнялась девушка со светлой косой и помахала им. — Мы всё равно как раз уходить собрались, — добавила она, уже выпрямившись во весь рост. Её компаньон, до этого сидевший с угрюмо скрещёнными на груди руками, тоже поднялся.

— Ох, спасибо, но вы точно уверены? — благодарно обратился к ней Седрик, подходя к столику вместе со своей спутницей. — Совсем не обязательно…

— Нет-нет, нам правда пора.

Диггори ещё раз их отблагодарил, парочка расплатилась с подошедшей мадам Паддифут и отправилась на выход. Только в самых дверях послышался довольно сердитый ответ девушки своему что-то проворчавшему себе под нос кавалеру:  
— А я тебе ещё раз повторяю, Пирсон, совсем ни к чему было-…

Продолжения разговора было уже не расслышать, поскольку эти двое скрылись за дверью, но Драко и без того понял, к своему злорадству, что и в Валентинов день не у каждой парочки всё складывается благополучно.

Между тем Седрик со своей спутницей заняли освободившийся стол, а мадам Паддифут, споро прибрав посуду за ушедшими гостями, приняла у них заказ и удалилась за свою стойку. Тем временем эти двое уже вовсю болтали о чём-то, правда, на пониженных тонах. Очевидно, не хотели мешать другим, но Драко не то чтобы радовался этому, ведь теперь никак не мог уловить хотя бы суть их разговора. А ему было весьма интересно узнать, над чем это девица так веселится, явно стараясь не рассмеяться во весь голос. Тогда он стал украдкой всматриваться в лицо Диггори, пытаясь что-то прочитать по губам, но не получилось. Улавливалось лишь само движение пластичных губ, то смыкавшихся, то размыкавшихся, то приподнимавшихся в улыбке; едва уловимая мимика тёмных широких бровей, взмахи длинных ресниц…

— Что, нравится? — вернул его к действительности голос Паркинсон, игриво подпихивающей его в бок.

— Прости? — чуть вздрогнул он, оборачиваясь.

— Да Чанг эта, — небрежно бросила Панси, указывая кивком головы. — Чжоу, или как её там.

— А, — Драко внутренне успокоился, возвращаясь к привычной ленивой надменности. — Не в моём вкусе.

В этот момент к их столику подплыла владелица кафе с подносом, и вот перед слизеринцами оказались две миндальные слойки на кремовых блюдцах, две чашки парящегося ароматного чая, розетка с лимонным вареньем и, наконец, вожделенный дармовой кекс на розовой картонной подложке. Панси захлопала в ладоши и восторженно воскликнула:

— Выглядит потрясающе, мадам! Скажи же, любимый? — она лукаво подмигнула Драко.

— Действительно, любимая, — от усилий сохранять правдоподобную мину протестующе болело лицо.

— Ох, да что там, спасибо, — приятно засмущалась владелица кафе. — Кушайте на здоровье, мои дорогие, — сказала мадам Паддифут и удалилась обслуживать других гостей.

Драко поймал на себе лукавый взгляд заговорщически ухмыляющейся Панси.

— Без спектакля было никак?

Панси лишь пожала плечами, взяла со стола десертный нож и разрезала кекс-сердечко на две равные половинки.  
— Давай, налетай.

Малфой смерил равнодушным взглядом присыпанное сахарной пудрой и кондитерскими блёстками кулинарное творение из розового теста и ответил:  
— Не хочется сладкого. Наслаждайся.

— Мог бы и раньше сказать, чтобы я не расчленяла этот символ любви, — с преувеличенным сожалением вздохнула Панси, между тем как уже взяла вилку, наколола половинку сердца и со словами: — Как хочешь, мне больше достанется, — мгновенно отхватила половину от неё, попутно обзаведясь белыми сахарными усами. 

Драко отвёл глаза, подавляя смешок. Уж кто-кто, а Панс обожала сладкое, только обычно скрывала это.

Интересно, а Седрик сладости любит или нет? И что ему вообще нравится?

Драко вновь украдкой посмотрел на недавно занятый столик — и обомлел. Диггори с Чанг склонили друг к другу головы, чуть ли не стыкуясь лбами, и откровенно ворковали друг с другом; их лежащие на столе руки были чуть переплетены пальцами.

По голове точно обухом пришибли. Тело мгновенно окоченело, как если бы он трансгрессировал из натопленного кафе на лютый мороз без верхней одежды.

— _Драко?_.. Что такое? Тебе нехорошо?

Голос подруги доносился до него, как сквозь воду.  
— Ничего, — ответил он невпопад, не в силах пошевелиться или хотя бы отвести взгляд. А между тем Чанг с Диггори уже начали целоваться.

— Я же вижу, что-то не так: ты побелел, как полотно! — в голосе Панси тревога граничила с истерикой.

Оцепенение наконец-то отпустило, и он сумел отвернуться. Панси и думать забыла про угощение, побросав столовые приборы, и впивалась в его лицо взволнованным взглядом. Её рука зависла над его плечом, как будто она так и не решилась дотронуться. И наверное, в его лице было что-то такое, поскольку она отдёрнула руку, будто ошпарившись.

— Эти что, встречаются? — дёрнул он головой в сторону столика Чанг и Седрика, больше не глядя на них.

Панси растерянно моргнула, на миг перевела взгляд туда, куда он указал, потом обратно, и ответила после некоторой заминки:  
— Так ещё со Святочного бала, полшколы об этом судачит, ты разве не знал? Да и вроде бы это очевидно, раз они пришли сюда вместе?

— Как и мы! Но что-то ты не пыталась достать мне языком до гланд!

Панси отчаянно вспыхнула и, не выдержав его дикого взгляда, принялась сосредоточенно разглаживать пальцами бумажную салфетку на столе.

Едва отдавая себе отчёт, Драко встал, ударившись при этом бедром об стол и своротив чашку, остатки чая из которой расплылись тёмным пятном по светлой скатерти.

— Извини, но меня сейчас вывернет. Ты здесь заканчивай, потом меня нагонишь.

Он бросил на стол горсть монет — кажется, гораздо больше, чем нужно, — схватил мантию со спинки стула и молнией ринулся к выходу, не реагируя на оклики Панси и не давая себе обернуться на Седрика, чей взгляд почувствовал спиной.

Не помня себя, Драко выскочил из тёплого кафе на продирающий до костей мороз, которого пока даже не ощущал, чисто машинально наматывая вокруг шеи тёмно-зелёный шарф.

Ноги несли его куда-то — он сам не понимал куда, но главное, чтобы подальше.

— Драко! Подожди меня!

Он остановился, рефлекторно оборачиваясь на звук своего имени. Панси летела к нему, на бегу запахивая отороченную мехом утеплённую мантию. Наконец догнав его, она остановилась в шаге напротив.

— Ты забыл… — неуверенно начала она, явно не придумав, с чего начать, и протянула ему горностаевую шапку.

— Ага, — отозвался Малфой безучастно и взял вещь из её рук, но так, словно не понимал, что делает.

Понаблюдав за ним с полминуты, Панси вздохнула, забрала шапку назад и сама надела ему, как маленькому, осторожно пригладив примявшийся мех и заправив торчащие светлые волосы.

— Драко… что случилось?

Он не ответил. Даже не поблагодарив, развернулся и пошёл дальше по дороге, как-то странно, почти механически передвигая конечности.

Панси отчаявшимися глазами провожала его спину. И в последней надежде растормошить его, понять, наконец, что происходит, озвучила давно мучавшую её догадку:

— Всё дело в нём, да?..

Её голос за его спиной прозвучал совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, однако же Драко отчётливо различил каждое слово.

— Что? — он резко крутанулся на месте, взметнув хлопья свежевыпавшего снега под ногами.

— Диггори. Ты из-за него такой дёрганый? — проговорила она уже громче, как-то странно чеканя слова и всматриваясь в его лицо из-под тёмной чёлки.

Малфою вдруг стало неуютно под этим её препарирующим взглядом, и он пожалел, что обернулся.

— Задёргаешься тут! Мне мало этих чемпионских рож весь год? Ещё на их лобызания любоваться — спасибо большое, обойдусь! Я тебе сразу говорил, что не хочу тащиться в это сраное любовное гнёздышко! Чего ты меня потащила? Стоил твой дурацкий кекс этого блевотного зрелища?!

От взрыва собственного гнева взгляд заволокло дымкой. И только прокричавшись, Малфой наконец осознал, что его вспышка не встретила никакого противодействия. Панси молчала, спрятав руки в карманах тёплой мантии и устремив пустой взгляд в снег у себя под ногами. И Драко тотчас пожалел о своей вспышке. Срываться на Панс — последняя гадость даже для него. С его-то мерзким характером, кому ещё он будет нужен? Уж точно не…

Он повернулся к Панси спиной, не желая давать сейчас даже намёка на то, что творилось внутри.

Картина, увиденная в кафе, накрепко отпечаталась в мозгу и ни перед какими мысленными угрозами не отступала. Жгучая иррациональная обида засела под рёбрами ядовитым шипом и жалила, жалила… Злая обида на собственную наивность. Навоображал себе невесть что… а между тем даже вообразить себе невозможно ситуацию, когда он смог бы оказаться на месте той Чанг. О Мерлин, какой же он идиот!

— Я такого не заслужила, — послышалось за спиной совсем тихо, на том самом уровне, при котором можно сделать вид, что у тебя сегодня лёгкая заложенность в ушах. Драко не обернулся, хотя ноги его сами не сделали больше ни шагу. После ощутимой паузы Панси заговорила вновь, на полтона выше: — Знаешь, с таким отношением у тебя однажды может вовсе не остаться друзей.

Драко чувствовал обиду в её голосе и, пожалуй, был рад сейчас, что не видит её лица, однако и сдерживать слова, скребущиеся на собственном языке, не собирался. Так уж повелось в их дружбе: не щадить друг друга.

— Ты всегда прекрасно знала, какой я и из чего сделан. С какой стати, по-твоему, что-то должно было поменяться? — отчеканил он и круто развернулся, готовый, кажется к чему угодно. Кроме пустого, абсолютно ничего не выражающего лица.

— Действительно, с чего бы, — побелевшие губы Панси дёрнулись в непонятной перекошенной усмешке. Она набросила на голову капюшон мантии и стремительно прошла мимо него, в сторону дороги к школе.

  
***

  
— Уверен, что не пойдёшь? Разве не интересно посмотреть, кто из них в этот раз облажается?

— Снова-здорово, — закатил глаза Малфой. — Да на что там смотреть? И в обычный день ничерта в воде не разглядишь, а в такую погоду тем более. Если вам так неймётся задницы морозить больше часа, не смею задерживать.

— Ну, я могу тоже остаться, если хочешь… — неуверенно начала Панси. За плечом у неё топтались на месте Крэбб с Гойлом в ожидании, когда же будет принято окончательное решение.

— Не надо. Один хочу побыть. Да и самочувствие так себе.

— Насколько-?..

— Не смертельно, — с ноткой раздражения перебил её Драко, не давая включить режим наседки. — Отлежусь, и всё. Идите уже.

— Ладно… — Панси моргнула и ещё миг неуверенно переступала с ноги на ногу, после чего вместе с Грегом и Винсом направилась к выходу из общей гостиной Слизерина вслед за последними оставшимися учениками.

Вскоре шаги в коридоре стихли. С минуту Малфой постоял неподвижно в тишине опустевшей гостиной. Решение не идти смотреть второе испытание снизошло на него агрессивно и окончательно, однако он не думал о том, чем займётся в это время. Не то чтобы он сильно зависел от общения — как раз таки наоборот — просто когда постоянно делишь территорию, ешь, спишь и учишься совместно с множеством людей, это накладывает определенный отпечаток на восприятие — и вот, уже блаженная тишина немного режет слух.

Про плохое самочувствие он не то чтобы сильно соврал. Его и впрямь подташнивало при одной мысли о чемпионах Турнира. Чёртовы любимцы народа ненаглядные. После первого задания даже Поттеру уже мало кто припоминал за обманное участие. 

Дабы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, он попытался прибегнуть проверенному способу отвлечения от всего остального: заняться домашним заданием. Однако же спустя пятнадцать минут Драко был вынужден признать поражение, поскольку ни сложные составы зелий, ни описание ботанических особенностей волшебных растений, ни объяснения техник исполнения заклинаний не сумели привычно занять всё его внимание. Перед мысленным взором упорно всплывала таинственная непроглядная гладь Чёрного озера и неизвестная ему, но несомненно трудная и опасная задача, поставленная перед чемпионами Турнира. 

Посадив на пергамент очередную кляксу, Драко чертыхнулся и в отчаянии бросил перо, вскочил из-за стола и устремился к выходу из факультетской гостиной.

**

— **...Этой ночью у каждого из чемпионов было кое-что похищено, своего рода сокровище...** — разносился магически усиленный голос директора Хогвартса, слышный даже на окраине пролеска.

Драко подобрался к озеру с противоположного по отношению к трибунам берега, подойдя как можно ближе, но так, чтобы остаться под прикрытием деревьев. 

Не хватало ещё ненароком попасться на глаза Панси. Ещё обидится, ведь он ей буквально только что с пеной у рта доказывал, что ну никак не сможет с ней пойти. Потом простит, конечно, Панс всегда в конце концов его прощает, хоть он и никогда по-настоящему не просит прощения. 

Он прислонился бедром к стволу раскидистого вяза, всматриваясь в покачивающиеся воды Чёрного озёра. Он был совершенно прав: разглядеть что-либо, происходящее внизу, было физически невозможно. Никакого зрелища, как во время первого испытания, зрителям понаблюдать не светило. Фактически, им предлагалось целый час промёрзнуть на трибунах и на исходе времени лишь засвидетельствовать порядок, в котором всплывут все (если повезёт) чемпионы со своими "сокровищами", чем бы те ни были.

Минут через пятнадцать тупого созерцания чёрной поверхности воды Драко уже готов был плюнуть на всё и уйти в замок с законной уверенностью, что он был прав и смотреть тут не на что, поскольку организаторы Турнира — чистой воды дилетанты по части массовых зрелищ. Но в этот самый момент над озером вновь разнёсся магически усиленный голос Дамблдора:

— **Мисс Делакур, к сожалению, выбывает. В этом состязании она больше не участвует.**

Возле пирса вспыхнуло голубоватым светом какое-то заклинание, после чего относительно спокойная поверхность воды пошла крупной рябью, и раздался крупный всплеск. Присмотревшись, Драко заметил как на пристани несколько человек вытаскивают из воды чемпионку Шармбатона. Девушка, казалось, была на грани истерики, завывала и отчаянно заламывала руки, что-то отвечая на вопросы окруживших её болельщиков и явно порываясь нырнуть обратно. 

Драко с некоторым замешательством наблюдал происходящее. То, в каких растрёпанных чувствах вернулась из состязания одна из чемпионов, поселило в нём дурное предчувствие. В озере обитал не только гигантский дружелюбный кальмар, ведь так? Могли другие подводные жители чересчур заиграться в стремлении усложнить поставленную перед чемпионами задачу?

Драко уже успел пожалеть, что решение вернуться в школу не снизошло на него парой минут раньше. Помочь он при всём желании ничем не способен, но уйти теперь уже не мог, а каждая минута промедления как будто ещё крепче привязывала его к этому месту. 

Через полчаса на смену тревоге заступило раздражение. Что Диггори о себе там думает? Почему так долго копается? Решил устроить себе внеплановые каникулы на дне озёрном?

Он безостановочно мерял шагами промёрзший берег, вытоптав грязно-белую полосу на девственно-чистом снегу и давно уже наплевав на то, что изначально собирался остаться незамеченным. Зловещее спокойствие воды всё сильнее действовало на нервы. Условленный правилами испытания час подходил к концу, а не было даже намёка на то, что под водой ещё остался кто-то в живых. 

Но вот наконец, в какой-то момент на стороне болельщиков возбуждённо загалдели, и Драко резко развернулся, припечатав подошвами ботинок илисто-снежное месиво. Зеркало воды ближе к пирсу взморщилось и пошло стремительными кругами, когда над поверхностью вынырнула сперва одна голова, а за ней показалась другая. Темно-русые волосы от воды совсем почернели, облепили лоб и череп, и всё же Драко мгновенно узнал в первом вынырнувшем пуффендуйского чемпиона — и наконец-то выдохнул бледную струйку пара. Он лишь теперь осознал, что всё это время почти не дышал от напряжения.

Драко не отрывал глаз от тёмной макушки, плывущей к пирсу, где уже вовсю ликовала пёстрая толпа из хогвартцев разных факультетов, куда ноги уже сами несли его по кромке берега. К моменту, когда Драко присоединился к радостно голосящей толпе, пуффендуйский чемпион уже выбрался на пирс вместе с тем, кого тащил за собой всё это время. Привстав на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть поверх плеча высокого старшекурсника в шарфе Когтеврана, Драко узнал в промокшей девице рядом Седриком его партнёршу с танцев. Очевидно, она и была тем самым "сокровищем", которое Диггори должен был выудить со дна. Естественно, кто же ещё.

Губы неприятно свело от перекошенной усмешки, хоть было и вовсе не до смеха. К промокшей до нитки парочке уже подоспели болельщики с ворохом полотенец. И Драко не хотел этого видеть, но как заколдованный наблюдал за улыбающимся Седриком, заботливо накрывающим плечи смущённо-радостной Чжоу самым большим полотенцем под оглушительный аккомпанемент поздравительных криков, ликующих возгласов и аплодисментов. Диггори наконец-то соизволил уделить внимание не только своей подружке и обернулся к взбудораженной толпе, с лёгким смущением и улыбкой принимая поздравления и одобрительные хлопки по плечам и спине. 

Драко не собирался больше находиться посреди этого экзальтированного хаоса и собирался было уже сделать шаг назад, исчезнуть тем же путём, что и пришёл, однако именно в этот момент люди перед ним расступились, и ничто больше не разделяло те несколько метров, разделявшие его с пуффендуйским чемпионом. И именно в этот момент глаза Седрика, как наведённые, посмотрели в его сторону.

И Драко точно прирос к месту под прицелом его тёмно-серого, как воды Чёрного озера, взгляда. Бежать сейчас — глупо и позорно. Оставалось лишь надеть любимую нахально-надменную личину — и вперёд. Седрик, узнав его, одарил тёплой улыбкой, и Драко, сделав глубокий вздох, с ленивой грацией прошествовал ему навстречу.

— Мои поздравления, — сардонически хмыкнул он, качнув головой в полупоклоне. — Заслуженное первенство в этом раунде.

— Спасибо, — мягкой улыбкой просиял Седрик. — На самом деле, там всё было не так однозначно... и ещё рано делать выводы.

Драко недоверчиво вздёрнул бровь.  
— По-моему всё более чем однозначно: кто всплыл первым, тот и победил.

Ох уж ему это самоотверженное благородство. Этим же вроде гриффиндорцам грешить полагается, нет?

— Ладно, в любом случае решать это судьям, — миролюбиво ответил Седрик, явно не желая сейчас спорить. 

Драко смотрел в его красивое лицо в тёмных кольцах заявившихся от влаги волос, поправить которые так и тянулась рука; на его мягкую улыбку — всегда такую раздражающе мягкую и добрую, такую необходимую. Ещё бы Чанг не стояла рядом с ним, чуть придерживаясь за его локоть — и было бы гораздо лучше. Молчаливая пауза затягивалась, и Драко понятия не имел как из неё выйти, однако в этот момент очень кстати оживилась толпа болельщиков вокруг (о Мерлин, он же напрочь забыл, что вокруг масса народу), всеобщее внимание теперь было приковано к бурлящей воде, из которой вынырнула акулья голова, стремительно трансформирующаяся в человеческую. Драко благополучно воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы раствориться в оживившейся толпе. 

Уже покинув пирс, и поднявшись на пригорок, он не удержался и обернулся ещё раз, шаря глазами в толпе. И лучше бы он не обладал таким острым зрением. Потому что глаза с неумолимой точностью увидели, как Диггори с Чанг стоят практически нос к носу посреди приветственно гомонящих зрителей, и Седрик осторожно промакивает лицо своего "сокровища" уголком жёлтого полотенца, смущённо улыбаясь и что-то говоря, казалось, почти в самые её губы.

  
***

  
Шестой.

Только за сегодня это уже шестой, боггарт его побери, раз, когда Драко застукал их вместе. Не то чтобы он так скрупулёзно подсчитывал эти счастливые моменты — оно как-то само выходило, уж больно сильно было впечатление, даром что не позитивное. Его словно проклял кто видеть везде и повсюду то, чего видеть хотелось меньше всего.

Спасение со дна озера, надо думать, произвело на Чанг серьёзное впечатление, хотя Драко не знал (да и не хотел знать), настолько серьёзно у них с Диггори всё обстояло до этого. Как бы там ни было, Малфой теперь практически всегда замечал их вместе. За обедом, в коридорах, на улице — везде!

Притом что с Седриком он старался по возможности не пересекаться вообще, ни физически, ни даже взглядом. Ещё усерднее налегал на учёбу. Ел, не смотря по сторонам. Иногда гулял с Панси и другими одноклассниками, но всё же чаще стремился остаться один, нередко покидая замок после заката. Отыгрывался на Поттере с его дружками, параллельно снабжая Риту Скитер щедрыми сведениями для её бесподобных статьей. Словом, делал всё то же, что и раньше, будучи максимально самим собой — с той лишь разницей, что теперь для него мир потускнел и поскучнел. Но это всё равно было ведомо лишь ему одному.

  
***

  
Над центром поляны перед лабиринтом возникла синяя вспышка, из которой миг спустя на траву вывалились два человека, в вихре рук и ног мелькнул тёмно-красный джемпер Гриффиндора и жёлтый — Пуффендуя. По трибунам прокатился изумлённый ропот.

Ну ладно, с Поттера ещё станется выпендриться перед публикой эффектным появлением, но Диггори-то с ним каким боком оказался?

Тут взгляд Драко зацепился за откатившийся по траве Кубок Огня. Значит так и было задумано, что он переместит победителя прямо к болельщикам? Пожалуйста, вот вам очередное доказательство того, что, в организаторах турнира оказались люди, напрочь лишённые фантазии, раз они не придумали ничего лучше, чем превратить главный приз в портал.

Тут Драко перевёл взгляд на всё ещё валявшихся на траве чемпионов, причём Поттер валялся на Диггори сверху и не проявлял никакого намерения вставать. Но что самое возмутительное — Диггори, по всей видимости, ничего не имел против, раз даже не пытался спихнуть с себя шрамоголового придурка! Ну, знаете ли… он и не посмотрит, что Диггори — чемпион, воплощённое благородство, а теперь, судя по всему, ещё и победитель турнира и прочие блаблабла… Зарядит ему по смазливой мордашке прямо при всех и не постесняется — пусть знают, что бывает, когда Драко Малфой удостаивает кого-то чести на своё благословение, а этот кто-то потом страстно обжимается с другими у всех на глазах!

При виде сладкой парочки, определённо не собиравшейся проявить хоть каплю приличия, Малфой потихоньку начинал закипать.

Но… что-то было не так.

В числе первых к чемпионам приблизился Дамблдор и опустился рядом. Вокруг них троих кольцом смыкалась толпа покидавших свои места болельщиков, однако радостных или поздравительных возгласов не было и в помине, все только шептались о чём-то вполголоса — с трибун было не разобрать.

А потом ушей достигла сбивчивая невнятная речь Поттера вперемешку с задушенными рыданиями, и стало ясно: случилась беда.

— Панс, что он говорит? — спросил Драко, едва разбирая и собственный голос из-за охватившего голову ощущения какой-то ватности. — Панси, что там?

Ответа он так и не дождался. То ли Панси сама ничего не понимала, то ли уже покинула трибуны и слилась с толпой на поле. В любом случае свой ответ Драко получил очень скоро. Точно круг на потревоженной воде — волна шёпота прокатилась от центра образованного людьми кольца, достигая трибун и неся одни и те же слова.

_Он мёртв… Седрик Диггори… мёртв…_

Что за идиотские шутки? В каком смысле мёртв?.. Да что они себе…

Драко с каким-то остервенением впивался взглядом в сердцевину круга, хотя масса людей сгустилась уже настолько, что невозможно было разглядеть лежавшую там пару. Произошло какое-то волнение, кто-то пробирался к центру, нарушая охватившее всех оцепенение и громко требуя себя пропустить, и когда тому человеку наконец-то это удалось, наполнявший поляну приглушённый ропот разорвался от надрывного, горестного мужского крика:

— Это мой сын! Это мой мальчик!.. Это мой мальчик…

Этот крик развеял всеобщий морок и словно бы дал всем разрешение тоже проявить эмоции и разделить отцовское горе. Толпа беспокойно зашевелилась, тут и там раздавались поражённые вздохи, причитания, всхлипы…

Драко не мог больше здесь находиться. Всеобщее потрясение казалось ощутимым почти физически, придавливая к земле, вытесняя собой воздух из груди. Уйти отсюда, срочно уйти, пока он не задохнулся…

Он как в бреду спускался с трибун, цепляясь липкими холодными пальцами за перила, один раз оступился и чуть не скатился с лестницы, но едва ли это заметил. Враньё, враньё... они все врут. И он это докажет, увидев всё собственными глазами. 

Неизвестно, как ему удалось протиснуться сквозь почти непроницаемую массу народа — наверное, дело в том, что он не задумывался, сколько усилий придётся приложить. В голове была только цель: увидеть, опровергнуть. Краешек жёлтого рукава на траве, мелькнувший под чьим-то локтем, придал сил, и с последним рывком он наконец-то пробрался к центру круга.

Седрик лежал, распластавшись на спине. В растрепавшихся волосах запутались пара листиков и каких-то веточек. И совершенно безмятежное лицо, не искаженное ни страхом, ни болью. Вид человека, только что порезвившегося на природе и прилегшего отдохнуть. И всё бы ничего, но ладная грудь под жёлтым джемпером в пятнах земли и травы не вздымалась рывками сбившегося дыхания. А тёмно-серые глаза казались ненастоящими, пустыми, как окна заброшенного дома.

Вглядываясь в красивое лицо, напоминающее своей неподвижностью фарфоровую маску, Драко чувствовал, как уходит земля из под ног. Казалось, будто он падает куда-то с сумасшедшей скоростью, и одновременно вязнет в губительной трясине. Сознание временно провалилось куда-то. Он не помнил, как выбрался из столпотворения. В себя пришёл, когда кто-то чуть поодаль несколько раз окликнул его по имени, но он не нашёл в себе сил обернуться. Ноги машинально несли его по протоптанной дорожке, и Драко бездумно доверялся мышечной памяти, до тех пор пока в гулкую пустоту сознания не ворвался какой-то стучащий монотонный звук. Драко поднял неясный взгляд с земли под ногами. Источником шума оказался клацающий на каждом шаге ножной протез Грюма, который стремительно уводил растерзанного Поттера в замок, придерживая того за плечо. Эти двое срезали расстояние до тропы через лужайку, поэтому оказались далеко впереди.

Драко не раздумывая свернул с тропинки направо. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось пересекаться с кем-либо и в особенности с Поттером, которого он в эту минуту презирал как никогда в жизни и даже ненавидел, сам пока не вполне осознавая, за что.

Ноги привели его к маленькой рощице, где он побывал неоднократно за этот год, снабжая Риту Скитер в её анимагической форме сведениями о Поттере, его подружке-грязнокровке и об остолопе-полувеликане, по самодурству директора получившего должность преподавателя. Статьи журналистки на славу забавляли его весь учебный год и обеспечивали по десять лишних возможностей потрепать нервы Золотому Мальчику и его компании.

Именно в этой рощице они в последний раз…

_…Юркий зелёный жучок, лавируя между деревьев, со стремительно утихающим жужжанием улетал прочь._

_Драко с удовлетворённой улыбкой провожал букашку взглядом, приятно предвкушая увидеть в завтрашнем «Пророке» все самые смачные подробности Поттеровских злоключений на втором курсе, связанных с его вскрывшимся тогда змееязычием. Кроме того, Скитер прозрачно намекнула, что сама раздобыла кое-какие любопытные и шокирующие сведения, обещая поспеть со свеженькой статьёй аккурат к утреннему выпуску. И можно не сомневаться, что Гарри-влезу-в-каждую-громкую-историю-без-смазки-Поттеру будет из-за чего потрепать себе нервы перед завтрашним испытанием._

_Поглощённый злорадными мыслями, он не сразу заметил в наступивших сумерках высокую фигуру, быстро приближавшуюся к нему со стороны замка._

_— Малфой!_

_Вот это да. Что староста делает за стенами школы, когда ему скоро заступать на вечернее дежурство по коридорам? Если подумать, то чемпиона Турнира должны были бы освободить от этой повинности, но тогда ещё меньше понятно, чего Диггори забыл на улице перед самым отбоем._

_— И кто настучал, что я не в замке? — нахмурился Драко, почему-то догадавшись, что Диггори искал, причём искал именно его._

_— Твои сокурсники мне сказали._

_— Вот прям так и сказали **тебе**? — Малфой скептически сузил глаза._

_— Те двое крепких ребят, которые с тобой часто ходят, — выдохнул Седрик, остановившись в паре шагов._

_Крэбб и Гойл, ну разумеется. Безмозглые идиоты. Кто их за язык тянул? Не могли промолчать с недоумевающими физиономиями, как на уроке после любого вопроса преподавателя?_

_Драко был так раздражён, что не пожелал ничего ответить и только заткнул руки в карманы мантии._

_— Я заметил, что ты не остался с ними до конца ужина, — продолжил Седрик, нарушая повисшее молчание, — и так и подумал, что ты опять улизнул из замка. У тебя несчастная привычка гулять на ночь глядя, я уже не в первый раз это замечаю._

_— Чем преследовать в ночи ни в чём не повинных мальчиков под сомнительными предлогами, лучше бы готовились к третьему заданию, господин чемпион, — съязвил Драко, на последних двух словах сделав перед старостой Пуффендуя издевательский реверанс. — Впрочем, такое внимание к моей скромной персоне весьма лестно, и я даже снизойду до того, чтобы благословить вас на победу._

_Седрик привычно не парировал его выпады, да Малфой на это уже и не рассчитывал, однако въевшаяся привычка и даже какой-то спортивный интерес не давали ему оставить попытки вывести непрошибаемого Диггори из себя. Сейчас, после месяцев избегания даже малейшего взаимодействия, Драко вдруг необъяснимо остро ощутил, насколько же он **соскучился**._

_— Поцелуй на удачу? — он плавно, но размашисто шагнул вперёд, мгновенно оказываясь нос к носу с Седриком, отчего тот даже слегка отпрянул, и Драко сделал ещё полшага вперёд. — Один, крошечный, — голос сам собой понизился на полтона. Пальцы выбрались из карманов мантии и скользнули Седрику на грудь, бездумно разглаживая неровности на мешковатом канареечном джемпере, в полутьме казавшемся горчичным. — И вот увидишь, завтра точно будет твой день, — эти слова он прошептал почти в самые губы Диггори, приподнявшись на цыпочки и с неосознанно затаённым дыханием жадно высматривая эмоции в рельефных чертах почти взрослого лица. Зрачки тёмно-серых глаз подёргивались, выдавая растерянность, а дыхание вырывалось сквозь приоткрытые губы сбивчивыми урывками. Едва Драко поймал себя на мысли, что пялится на эти губы дольше положенного, как Седрик взял его за запястья и не грубо, но решительно отвёл от себя сперва руки Драко, а потом и сам отступил на полшага._

_— Пора возвращаться. Мы уже не успеваем до комендантского часа. Если попадёмся Филчу — влетит обоим._

_— Вот это ты гениально сменил тему, — ощерился Драко, заведясь с полоборота, и назло продолжил гнуть своё: — Ах да, как же это я забыл. Ты ведь у нас экзотику предпочитаешь, — процедил он на одном дыхании, пронзая Седрика испепеляющим взглядом. — Ну и как тебе эта — как её там — Чанг? В постели не подкачала?_

_— Придержи язык!_

_Воздух почти ощутимо искрил от накалившегося напряжения. Задним умом Драко понимал, что ведёт себя по-идиотски, истерит почище какой-нибудь ревнивой подружки, притом не имея на это никакого права, да только его уже несло без возможности остановиться. Плевать, пусть даже Седрик ему врежет — паршивее, чем сейчас, уже точно не сделается. Осталось дожать ещё совсем немного — он уже видел, как у Седрика подрагивают сжатые в кулаки руки, висящие по швам. Ещё парочка контрольных фраз о его узкоглазом "сокровище" — и Диггори схватится за палочку, или ударит прямо так, по-маггловски…_

_Но Седрик вдруг опустил ресницы и медленно выдохнул, расслабляя руки, после чего произнёс без всякого давления, совсем тихо:_

_— Пожалуйста, пойдём в замок._

_Следовало бы бросить в ответ что-нибудь едкое, но Драко промолчал. Отказ Седрика усугублять конфликт как будто погасил весь запал и у него. Малфой плотнее запахнул на себе лёгкую мантию и устремился к школе, рубя каждый шаг. Было слышно, как Седрик идёт позади, однако за всю дорогу к замку тот не предпринял попыток ни нагнать его, ни заговорить. Когда они пересекли порог замка, Драко готов был уже вздохнуть с облегчением, что теперь их пути наконец-то разойдутся, но как оказалось, Диггори вознамерился сопроводить его прямиком до слизеринских подземелий._

_Когда за очередным поворотом в конце коридора уже показался спасительный тупик, на деле являвшийся потайным входом в общую гостиную Слизерина, Седрик неожиданно окликнул его:_

_— Малфой… Драко. Да постой же, — пуффендуец поймал его за руку, и от неожиданности Драко поначалу не попытался ни вырваться, ни даже возмутиться. — Ты почти весь этот год странно ведёшь себя со мной и часто смотришь так… Я не уверен, что правильно понимаю причины. Но если тебе есть, что рассказать, если ты хочешь поговорить — давай поговорим. И чем бы там оно ни оказалось, я тебе обещаю, что не стану смеяться._

_Драко ответил ему не сразу из-за отвлекающего обстоятельства в виде сильной руки, сомкнувшейся у него на предплечье. Рукав мантии слегка задрался, и один из тонких длинных пальцев Седрика едва касался чувствительной кожи на изнанке его запястья. И эта своя заминка разозлила даже сильнее, чем почудившаяся покровительственность в чужом голосе._

_— Да кем… ты себя возомнил? — процедил Малфой на угрожающе низкой ноте и сам не узнал собственный голос. — Думаешь, стал чемпионом — и все так и начали трепетать от одной мысли о тебе? На задних лапках перед тобой скакать? Не смеши! — он с бешенством вырвал собственную руку, вот только усилия оказались излишни, потому что Седрик более не пытался его удержать ни физически, ни словесно._

_Драко метнулся прочь и на ходу бросил тупиковой стене входной пароль, наплевав на правило, что ученикам с других факультетов его знать не полагается._

_— Спокойной ночи... — негромко послышалось за спиной, но Драко был так взбешён, что тут же прошмыгнул в зазор едва успевшего приоткрыться потайного прохода, даже не повернув головы._

  
…Перед глазами всё поплыло. Он бы упал на землю, не попадись под руку крепкий ствол берёзы. Неровности и шероховатость её коры под пальцами оставались единственным, что давало ему ощущение пространства, поскольку почва из-под ног уже исчезла. Виски жгло так, точно голову медленно, но верно сдавливало раскалённым обручем.

_Мёртв. Мёртв…_

Какое омерзительное слово. Как оно застревает и оседает во рту, будто песок.

Как же так?.. Ещё вчера, меньше суток назад, они разговаривали возле этого самого дерева. Драко привычно острил, язвил и даже почти флиртовал, а Седрик как обычно не отвечал ему тем же, но всё же проявлял заботу о нём, хоть они даже не приятели и вообще непонятно кто… Как же всё теперь казалось глупо и бессмысленно. Если бы он хотя бы попытался отбросить ребячество, хоть раз не быть таким вздорным ребёнком, каким наверняка был в глазах Седрика…

Целый год был шанс видеть его, говорить с ним, и хотя бы раз переступить через ненужное высокомерие и гордость, повзрослеть… А теперь никогда уже взгляд не выхватит из толпы ярко-жёлтый свитер и добрые серые глаза. Уже никто не пойдёт искать его на ночь глядя — не для того чтобы сделать выговор, но потому что искренне беспокоится.

Пульсация в висках стала невыносимой, ноги в конце концов не выдержали и подкосились, и он рухнул на колени, согнувшись в три погибели над землёй и ощущая, как откуда-то из самой глубины живота стремительно и неумолимо поднимается тошнотворная волна. Колено саднило от неудачно подвернувшегося камня, в левую ладонь впились острые сучки от сухой ветки, однако этот дискомфорт мерк на фоне того, что его нещадно рвало как минимум полминуты. На траву перед лицом выворачивались остатки ужина, ставшие тягучей жижей от слюны и желудочного сока, а по щекам градом катились рефлекторно выступившие слёзы.

  
***

  
— Куда ты вчера убежал? Я тебя звала-звала, ты разве не слышал? — взялась пытать его Панс, не успел он ещё опуститься за слизеринский стол в Большом зале.

По правде говоря, он бы предпочёл остаться в постели на всё утро, вплоть до минуты, когда пора будет идти к безлошадным каретам и ехать до места посадки на Хогвартс-экспресс. Однако не хотелось, чтобы Панси потом до самого Кингс-Кросса приставала к нему с расспросами. Хватило и того, что вчера он без объяснения причин удрал с трибун, как от бешеного гиппогрифа, объявившись в факультетской гостиной лишь к ночи.

А правда в том, что Драко до глубоких сумерек просидел под той самой берёзой, рядом с лужей собственной рвоты. Вместе с выплеснутыми эмоциями его, казалось, покинули и все физические силы. Привалившись спиной к стволу, он сидел в каком-то тупом оцепенении, отстранённо думая о том, что если кто и хватится его, то не догадается искать именно здесь. Ведь никто не знал о его несчастной привычке торчать в этой рощице допоздна. Больше никто…

При этой мысли он не заплакал. Слёз уже просто не осталось. Не было сил даже лишний раз моргнуть. Он только и мог, что сидеть и смотреть, как последний тусклый луч солнца умирает за горизонтом. Путь замку в памяти не задержался. Он помнил только, как лёг поверх своей постели и закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл, было уже позднее утро следующего дня. Хотя казалось, он успел постареть на много лет.

Но что-то побудило его всё же прийти в Большой зал на прощальный обед. Он одновременно и боялся, и желал услышать то, о чём наверняка сегодня будет сказано.

— Жаль, конечно, — вздохнула Панси, заметив его взгляд, невидяще застывший на чёрной драпировке, закрывавшей сегодня стены. — Такой красавчик был, — добавила она, без интереса ковыряясь в тарелке.

Драко машинально открыл рот, понимая необходимость что-то наконец ответить, хотя бы короткое, но язвительное «да»… Но точно кто украл у него голос ещё вчера — или он сам оставил его под тем деревом.

Испытующий и уж какой-то слишком внимательный взгляд Панси почти физически ощущался на коже. Ему это было неприятно. Смотрит так, будто что-то понимает! Да откуда ей знать, если у него внутри чёрт знает что творится, в чём он сам за многие месяцы так и не разобрался?

Не исключено, правда, что Панс действительно подозревала, что творится у него внутри, возможно, понимала даже побольше него самого. И пыталась добиться от него реакции, чтобы проверить свои догадки. А может, нарочно делала больно. Что ж, даже если оно и так, он вполне заслужил это своим отношением.

На языке сидела непроходящая горечь. Даже запах и вид еды на тарелке переносились с трудом. Зажаристый горячий омлет не прельщал ни своим ароматом, ни карамельно-золотистой корочкой. Его и так мутило всё утро, а из-за последних слов Панси стало и вовсе тошно. Но сам-то он чем лучше? Ему что ли не плевать было на Диггори, пока того не избрали в чемпионы? Не он ли клюнул на красивую внешность, как пустоголовая первокурсница?

Тогда какого чёрта?.. _Какого чёрта…_

Он время от времени прикладывал к губам бокал с тыквенным соком, создавая какую-никакую видимость того, что завтракает, чтобы избавить себя от вопросов хотя бы по этому поводу. И когда из-за стола преподавателей поднялся директор с намерением держать речь, Драко впервые был этому почти рад. Впрочем, недолго. После традиционных, хотя необычно лаконичных разглагольствований о минувшем учебном годе, речь пошла о павшем чемпионе Пуффендуя. Естественно, этого следовало ожидать, но почему-то внутренности всё равно как будто стали тяжелее на несколько фунтов. Когда преподаватели и ученики встали со своих мест, подняв кубки, чтобы отдать честь умершему, многие за слизеринским столом остались вызывающе сидеть, и Драко по примеру своих товарищей тоже. Он сомневался, что сейчас сумел бы подняться на ноги даже по принуждению. Всё тело сковало какое-то тупое онемение, и он будто навеки сросся со скамьёй. Драко шептал какие-то колкости насчёт болтовни Дамблдора сидящим рядом Крэббу и Гойлу, почти и не задумываясь о смысле своих слов. Было нетрудно: в силу привычки язвительные насмешки стекали с языка легко и естественно, как яд с клыков живого символа его факультета. Это помогало не прислушиваться к речам директора о его отваге, его доблести, его доброте, о великой потере — и прочей пустозвонной чуши. Слова казались бессмысленными и ничтожными как никогда. Они и на йоту не могли выразить размер той пустоты, которую Драко носил в себе со вчерашнего дня. Наверное, она была такой же чёрной, как драпировка, облачившая сегодня стены Большого зала.

Какая глупость. Что за идиот придумал по случаю траура делать всё вокруг в этом цвете? Черный мало того что сильнее нагнетает тоску и уныние, так ещё и обезличивает того, по кому полагается скорбеть. _Его_ цвет — жёлтый. Как фон на знамени его факультета. Как его разношенные и ужасно нелепые свитера, которые ему совершенно не шли. Как солнце на ясном летнем небе.

Все стоявшие снова сели. Имя Седрика больше не звучало; речь директора окончилась. Драко не был уверен, что испытывает на этот счёт. Перед мысленным взором, где некогда всё представлялось отчётливым и ясным, словно бы погасили свет, и внутренний Драко Малфой остался в полной темноте.

Рядом Панси пихала его в бок, силясь развести на разговор и, похоже, понять причину несвойственного ему понурого молчания, от которого она была явно не в восторге. Даже Грег с Винсом тоже уже заметили его необычное поведение. Драко вяло отделывался от товарищей какими-то короткими фразами, толком не соображая, что говорит.

За столом Когтеврана, практически прямо напротив него — вот удача-то — сотрясалась в сдавленных рыданиях Чжоу Чанг, не реагировавшая на старания подруг её успокоить. Глядя на неё, Драко испытывал одновременно и злобу, и… нет, не сочувствие, скорее сродство. Разница лишь в том, что волю постыдному всплеску эмоций он дал не в окружении сотен свидетелей. «Думаешь, твои сопли и нытьё помогут его вернуть?!» — остервенело подумал он, с отвращением глядя на опухшее от слёз лицо когтевранки, едва видневшееся за шторкой плохо расчёсанных угольных волос. Её скулёж и непрестанное шмыганье неимоверно резали слух, как если бы звучали не на расстоянии нескольких метров, а у самого его уха. Как же всё раздражало. Как он мечтал остаться сейчас один, вдали от сокурсников, вдали от шума Большого зала, пускай и гораздо более слабого, чем всегда.

У сегодняшнего дня имелся лишь один положительный аспект: он был последним в этом учебном году. Уже вечером Хогвартс-экспресс увезёт его домой. А впереди целых два месяца летних каникул, чтобы забыть обо всём случившемся в этой проклятой школе за последний год. Два месяца, чтобы выкинуть из головы глупое, нелепое, спонтанное, из ниоткуда взявшееся и абсолютно ненужное чувство, которому лучше вовсе не давать название. Два месяца, чтобы перестать придавать особое значение дурацкому жёлтому цвету.

И в глубине души Драко был благодарен, что даже летом ясная солнечная погода — редкая гостья в дождливой Англии.


End file.
